


A Quiet Night By The Campfire

by sapphicvalhallas



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, idk this isn't much but i just wanted to write something small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicvalhallas/pseuds/sapphicvalhallas
Summary: After a successful robbery on a stagecoach, Lenny finds himself unable to sleep. Soon, Jenny Kirk joins him near the campfire.





	A Quiet Night By The Campfire

The fire crackled and, except for Bill’s snoring, it was the only noise. While most people had gone to sleep, Lenny had stayed awake, the adrenaline of their successful robbery still running through his veins. The others were older and used to this, but Lenny still felt disappointed to be the only one awake.

He was just about to stand up from the tree he was sitting on and head to his tent to sleep, purely out of boredom due to being alone, when Jenny Kirk skipped towards the fire.

“Hey,” she brightly smiled, her face illuminated by the fire as she plopped down on the makeshift bench next to him.

“Hey,” he awkwardly smiled back, “What’re you doin’ up?”

She shrugged, a small pout on her face, “Couldn’t sleep.”

Jenny grinned as she nudged his arm with her elbow, “Unlike all these ‘senior citizens’, us youngsters still have a lot of energy, right?”

They both snickered, until their laughter died down.

He briefly glanced towards her before flicking his eyes back to the fire. Jenny had only been running with them for a few months or so but a fair amount of people knew he was absolutely smitten. How could he not fall for her dark brown hair and stunningly green eyes?

And if that wasn’t enough, her bubbly personality and kind nature had quickly pushed through the barriers he’d set up to make sure he wouldn’t fall in love – that plan failed miserably, clearly.

His train of thoughts disappeared when he felt a weight on his shoulder – Jenny had laid her head down against him. His eyes widened as realization hit him. Jenny didn’t seem to notice, as she was still watching the fire.

“You look tired,” he noted.

She tiredly chuckled, “I told you I couldn’t sleep.”

“What’s keepin’ you awake?”

“Karen’s singing in her sleep again, and unlike Mary-Beth and Tilly, I’m still not used to it.”

Lenny laughed as Jenny raised her head again. He immediately missed the contact but tried not to let it show. “Well, I’ll keep you company for as long as you need,” he blurted out, not even thinking about his words.

She smiled at him, “Thanks.”

“So, I heard you managed to distract those men while the others raided the stagecoach?” she mentioned and Lenny grinned, “I did. I mean, my ‘preacher’ act is far from perfect but I’m gettin’ there.”

She chuckled, “I’m beginning to wish I was there.”

“Maybe I can show you?”

Lenny mentally slapped himself, wishing he’d think before opening his mouth.

“Or maybe we could go robbing together, someday,” Jenny smiled.

Lenny nodded, almost drowning in her eyes as he looked at her before turning away, “That’d be… Great.”

A silence filled the space between them and Lenny felt awkward. He wanted to talk to Jenny but it was hard for him to find a topic that wasn’t the weather.

“Y’know,” she started, “When I was young, my brother and I would pretend to go camping in the forest behind our house. I was… Five, I think? So of course I believed we were in the wilderness. It seems so small now, compared to America.”

“Is Scotland really that different?”

“Very. But that’s probably because I lived close to Glasgow. Paisley is like… Blackwater, but bigger and less heat. And more rain, definitely. How about you? Where did you grow up?”

“My parents and I lived in a neighbourhood with other black people. It was like Strawberry, I guess,” Lenny explained.

“Hmm, I’ve only seen Strawberry once but it seems nice. It must’ve been nice to live in a neighbourhood that close,” Jenny smiled and the man frowned, “Yeah, it was. I wish I could go back someday.”

“I-Me too,” Jenny quietly said, “I miss home. But… This isn’t too bad either,”

Lenny smiled, his eyes still focussed on the fire. “I guess it isn’t.”

He felt the tree they were sitting on shift and guessed she had gotten up but was surprised to find out she had moved closer.

“I’m glad I’m not the only young person here,” she murmured, “I mean, Jack’s nice but he’s three, and the others are at least thirty or older. I don’t know how you survived for so long.”

“Sean’s mentally twelve so I guess it was alright,” he chuckled, “But… Yeah, I’m glad I’m not alone anymore. The others don’t let me go robbin’ much, because I’m ‘too young’.”

“Well, now that they know your skills as a preacher, I’m sure they’d let you go out more,” Jenny said, “I was serious about going robbing together, by the way. Already got some scenarios cooking up in my head.”

“Like what?”

“Hmm, how about… Lost woman is in labour and a man who found her is trying to get help but they have no horse and need to stop the stagecoach heading their way?”

“Interesting,” Lenny hummed, “Got anythin’ else?”

“Alright, what about… Two young lovers, running away from home but the girl’s father is chasing them with a gun and they need a ride to the nearest city?”

He blushed, “Uh, yeah, sounds great.”

He didn’t notice the smirk on Jenny’s face but he did notice her hand covering his on the tree. Startled, he looked at her. She bit her lip uncertainly and it was as if everything started moving in slow motion. She slowly leaned in and it felt as if a rope was pulling them together.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and pulled her closer, smashing their lips together. Her hands moved to cup his cheeks, as if to keep him there as she deepened the kiss.

His heart was beating loudly in his chest but he was too focussed on Jenny’s lips against his. He wished the moment could last forever – hell, he wanted to go further if he could. He wanted this – all of it.

But at last, they finally pulled away for air. They dodged each others gaze, an awkward smile on their faces.

“I uh… Need to go to sleep. Dutch wants us up early to talk about that uh, ferry job, it’s getting closer and he wants to be prepared and all that,” Jenny blushed, standing up. Lenny joined her and stood up as well, “Uh, yeah, of- of course.”

“I’ll see you later,” she smiled after a moment of silence. Lenny could only nod and watch her go.

Now he was certain. Not only was he sweet on Jenny Kirk, he was absolutely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
